


'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, HANNIGRAM fanart once again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe at love at first sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'

  


_The first time ever I saw your face_  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies, my love

Sparks fly the moment their eyes met. Both Hannibal & Will at the center of the ballroom. Without prior knowledge of each other, both knew that their meeting was fated, meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Why am I always using song titles as titles for my fanarts? I will never know the answer..._  
>  This one may be verging on a fairy tale-ish verse...IDK really where I am going with this, maybe it was because of what they were wearing...
> 
> Credits:  
> [[♛](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net)] & [[♚](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)]


End file.
